A New Day Has Come
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: Ken's musings on his life so far as he enters a new school. Sorta AU. Slash, yaoi, boy/boy love. Don't like, don't read. Pretty much just fluff. R


****

BlueMoon here, okay, now this story is _sorta_ AU, the Digimon stuff never happened. But Ken's history is still the same, minus the whole Emperor/Kaiser thing, 'aight? 'Aight good. 

Okay, I took the name from Celine Dion's song, 'A New Day Has Come', haha. I always thought this song sounded like Ken, so I finally got around to writing a fic for it. And dear lords, it's has to be one of my shortest fics ever. It's sad really. Anyway… 

Ken's POV throughout

****

A New Day Has Come

BlueMoonEmpress

I thought this was going to be the worst day in my entire life, that once I walked through those doors I'd never be able to go back to the sanctuary that I once lived in, although it wasn't much of one, it was all I had. 

I thought that once those double doors closed behind me my life would end in a dreamy haze, but something much, much better happened. 

Everyone used to think that I had everything that everything was prefect in my life and in a way, they weren't lying, but in many other ways they couldn't have been more wrong. 

I lived half my life in my brother's shadow and the other half trying to replace him. Just trying to be as good as him, although it never seemed to be good enough. 

I had everything any child could possibly dream of, everything they would ever want, except the one thing we all need to grow up and live properly; love. 

I know my parents loved me, still do and I know that they were showing it the only way they knew how, but at times I have to wonder if maybe I would have been better off without them. That maybe, just maybe if I didn't have them as parents if I had had somebody else or none at all, if I could have turned out better. But somehow I can't see that happening. 

I might have had to work harder at school then other children so that my parents weren't horrified by the B+ that I got on a school project, but they were only doing what they thought was best. They just wanted their Osamu back, and that's the one thing in this world that I wish I could have given them. 

Maybe if my brother had lived in spite of the accident, maybe if I had been the one that was hit by the car instead of him then maybe… maybe things would have turned out right. Maybe then, my parents wouldn't have treated him like they did. Just a way to get attention. But they did that to me too. 

I sometimes wish that I had had a better relationship with my parents when I was younger, then maybe things would have turned out different. 

But you can't live a life off of 'I wish' and 'maybes', although god knows I've tried. But it just doesn't work that way. 

But now that I know that I don't have to work as hard in school and sports to gain my parents love, know that I know that my parents will love me no matter what I choose to do in life or who I choose to be with, I know that I'll be able to be happy, happier then I've ever been. 

But when my parents told me they were transferring me to another school, everything I thought that would start to get better just melted away before I could save it. 

I was hated enough in my other school, first for my high grades then for my lower ones. At points I started to think that there was no pleasing people. Who you are will never be good enough and I used to be fine with that because I was always making myself a bigger and better person. But no more. Now I just do what I can and nothing more. 

So when those double doors slammed behind me, I almost burst into tears. There, standing right in the doorway was someone I never thought I'd see again. Someone that made my life a living hell but somehow made it heaven all at the same time. 

There, standing at the doorway was my ex-lover. 

"Daisuke!" Smiling hugely I ran over to him and hugged him tightly not caring what anybody else thought of me, he'd grown since I'd last seen him. He's taller then me now by at least three inches. 

Holding me in his arms I could almost feel his smile radiating onto my skin, "Ken-chan, Ken-chan! What are you doing here?!" He pulled me away slightly.

I smiled up at him; "I go here now. But I think the better question is why are you here? You moved to Kyoto." I frowned suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me you came back?" 

He continued to smile, "We just got back not too long ago Ken-chan. I haven't had a chance to yet, but it seems now I don't have to." He hugged me again. 

I hugged him back, "I missed you so much Daisuke…" I muffled into his shirt. 

"I missed you too," He kissed the top of my head, "God Ken… you don't know how much I've missed you…" 

"You stop calling…" I told him, my head in the crook of his neck. 

"So did you…" He retorted. 

"I didn't think you wanted me to call." 

"Why would you think that Ken?" He lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at me. 

"I don't know, I just figured—" 

"I thought I told you to stop doing that," He said grinning. 

I smiled back, "That you did. Just hard to get out of old habits I guess." He hugged me once again, "Promise me you won't leave me again Daisuke… I almost died last time…" I whispered in his ear. 

"I never want to leave your side again." He whispered back. "I love you Ken-chan." He kissed my neck. 

"I love you too Daisuke… always have." 

A new day  
A new day  
  
I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush, now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
Hush, now  
I see the light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come  
  
Hush now, I see the light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
I can't believe, I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush now  
A new day  
  
Hush now  
A new day  


End. 

****

And that's it, leave a review if you please, and even if you don't please.

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
